Forever
by Shanni
Summary: A sweet little Mamoru and Usagi ficlette. A bit sad, I suppose. Mamoru's dead. Don't hate me!


What was this feeling tearing her up inside? An emotion so deep that it tore at her very existence, bringing her to pieces. Could love control her so deeply? Could it be love that made her very heart skip a beat when she saw   
the one whom she'd held so dear? It was a feeling that nestled itself deep in her stomach, but effected only her heart. 

  
"Mamo-chan." The name escaped more like a heart-felt sigh than a word, as she gazed into the glossed over eyes of a picture. The image stared back at her, smiling with great warmth and fondness. His eyes shone the glint of   
happiness. Nothing could cover it. Not even the solid glass that sealed in her lover's face that had been frozen in time. 

Gently, she swept the very ends of her soft fingertips up and along the silver deckled frame, feeling every   
curl and loop of decoration. It's cool surface waved over her fingers and the palm of her hand as she set it directly over the smiling projection. With the dulled nail of her index finger, she began to outline the one who could   
solve all her problems with a touch of his skin.

  
"My Mamo-chan." The blond haired girl reassured herself in a faint whisper. "I miss you." She spoke again to the object in her hands, as if it would reach out and touch her face gently in response. Nothing could ever compare   
to the undying friendship that her and her partner for life shared. The touch of his heated skin to hers, holding each other's hand in a warm embrace as they both watched the sunset. Remaining the same, never once releasing as they watched that very same sun rise the next morning. Whenever she felt alone, all she had to do was remember what they shared. All she had to do was remember her knight in shining armor's scent and tone. How he always reassured her that they'd be together until the end of time. They were one. They shared each other's deepest secrets and fears. Blending together just as the moon and earth do. One wouldn't look right, without the other. 

  
Again, her fingers caressed every angle of that frame, reaching in towards the back that was covered with black velvet. It was smooth and heated quickly under her touch. She continued, dragging the digits of her hand until she   
came across a small pocket. Immediately, her face shone as she promptly   
grasped at its contents, rising it to her face. A small folded note, that smelled of him. It had her name written in green ink on one side. Usagi. 

'Usagi my love,' it began as did all his literated feelings for her. 'When you read this... always remember how I stand next to you. Always remember how I will never leave your side. Remember the feeling of my arms wrapped around you, never yielding the strongest feelings from the depths of my heart and   
soul. How each kiss we shared represents the eternal fire of our relationship.'

  
It scratched at her heart to read the neatly hand written letters of love. It made her remember how she never felt truly lonely until he'd gone away. It made her remember the nights that she'd always held close at hand, stored in   
her memory so that it be replayed. Withdrawing a deep breath she began again, only stopping once more to glance at the photograph. 

'Never forget what I've written to you, Usako. I may not be there to hold you as I did; whisper in your ear sweet words of poetry; or sweep you off your feet to bring you closer than ever before. But I will always be listening. Always be listening to the words you've spoken. Always be there to tuck you in at night, and watch as your dreams become filled with romantic fairy tales. Never am I not with you. Never. I love you my sweet princess.'   


Her eyes warmed over with small droplets of forming tears. It didn't matter how many times she read this note over. It always seemed to come as a surprise to her. Like finding a new hidden message every time. A deeper meaning to something less thought out than once realized.   


"You hear every word I say to you. But can you hear the sorrowful beats of my heart as it tries to move ahead." Her reflection looked back at her from the glossed glass of the picture. She watched as her features appeared to change right before her, changing into the smiling young girl that had been counted on to fight for justice. And behind her. Behind her in the reflection stood a tall masked figure. In his hand, a red rose. A symbol. And on his   
lips fell silent words. I love you, the illusion mouthed. 

  
"I love you too, Mamo-chan. Three years I've waited for you to say it again. I love you."   
  
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
